rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple's Drag Race (Season 2)
The second season of Purple's Drag Race began airing on September 23, 2019, it concluded airing on October 2, 2019. In the season finale, Livie Hearts was crowned the season's winner, defeating runners-up Ivy Pollen and Rosa Valentine. Drikolar was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. In October 2019, HoneyBeez, Ivy Pollen, Lizette Belle and Rosa Valentine competed on All Stars 1. Rosa placed 8th, Lizette, 6th, Ivy quit the competition, placing 4th and HoneyBeez won the competition. In December 2019, Annabelle Sugar and Dispussy competed on All Stars 2. Dispussy placed 8th and Annabelle was runner-up. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 3. :█ The contestant lost the lip sync for a place in the Top 3. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on Episode 10 (The Finale/Reunion), but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode. Episodes Episode 1 *'Main Challenge:' Create a look that describes your drag. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Livie Hearts''' * Bottom Two: MissMandarin and Sapphire Lowe * Lip-Sync Song: "Monster", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Miss Mandarin Entrance Order Episode 2 *'Mini-Challenge:' Turn props into a funky hat or headpiece. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Ivy Pollen and Kellie Drama' *'Main Challenge:' Star in two movies. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Ivy Pollen''' * Bottom Two: Alison Rosebud and Dispussy * Lip-Sync Song: "Hole In The Head", Sugababes * Eliminated: Alison Rosebud Episode 3 * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rosa Valentine * Mini-Challenge Winner Advantage: Decide in which order the queens will perform * Main Challenge: Perform a stand-up comedy act in front of a drag queen audience * Challenge Winner: HoneyBeez * Bottom Two: Kellie Drama and Lizette Belle * Lip-Sync Song: "Hips Don't Lie", Shakira * Eliminated: Lizette Belle Episode 4 * Guest Judges: Smo Kimirrors and Spidaweb * Main Challenge: Snatch Game; impersonate past Purple's Drag Race queens. * Challenge Winner: Ivy Pollen * Bottom Two: Dispussy and Rosa Valentine * Lip-Sync Song: "What You Waiting For", Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Dispussy Episode 5 *'Mini-Challenge:' Style a wig, from worn out, to fierce. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Sapphire Lowe' *'Main Challenge: '''Turn a member of your family into a member of your drag family. *'Main Challenge Winner'': ''Livie Hearts''' * Bottom Two: Annabelle Sugar and Drikolar * Lip-Sync Song: "Change Your Life", Little Mix * Eliminated: Drikolar Episode 6 *'Mini-Challenge:' Make a musical instrument inspired t-shirt. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Livie Hearts and Rosa Valentine' *'Main Challenge:' Play instruments with a celebrity singer for a track. *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Livie Hearts''' * Bottom Two: Ivy Pollen and Kellie Drama * Lip-Sync Song: "Firework", Katy Perry * Eliminated: Kellie Drama Episode 7 * Mini-Challenge: '''Taste and attempt to correctly guess five fast food meals. * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Ivy Pollen * '''Main Challenge: '''Host your own cooking show * '''Main Challenge Winner: Rosa Valentine * Bottom Two: Annabelle Sugar and Sapphire Lowe * Lip Sync Song: "'''Peanut Butter", RuPaul * '''Eliminated: Annabelle Sugar Episode 8 * Fruit Home- 'Looks based on what country the fruit originated. * '''Kids Need Fruit- '''Looks that inspire children to eat fresh fruits. * '''Fruity Eleganza- '''Looks displaying the fruit you were assigned. *'Mini-Challenge: ' '''Turn a fruit into a character. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rosa Valentine''' *'Main Challenge:' Design three looks in the categories: Fruit Home, Kids Need Fruit, Fruity Eleganza *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Livie Hearts''' * Bottom Two: HoneyBeez and Sapphire Lowe * Lip-Sync Song: 4 Minutes, Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake * Eliminated: HoneyBeez Who Should Go Home Tonight? Episode 9 *'Main Challenge:' Star in a court room scene, in which you state why you should be the next Drag Superstar * Lip-Sync Song: "Sissy That Walk", RuPaul * Eliminated: Sapphire Lowe Top Three of Season 2 Episode 10 The eliminated queens share what experiences they've had since departing the show and what fans can expect next. Season 1 Miss Congeniality, Cherrry Pawp, returns to hand over the Miss Congeniality title and sash to her successor. Season 1 Champion, Davina McBurgerz, also returns and shares how being the champion has felt and crowns her successor. * '''Miss Congeniality: '''Drikolar * '''Runners Up: '''Ivy Pollen and Rosa Valentine * '''Winner of Purple's Drag Race Season Two: '''Livie Hearts Trivia * The lip sync assassin of this season was Sapphire Lowe. * Sapphire sent home Annabelle Sugar, HoneyBeez and MissMandarin. Navigation Category:Seasons